


The Moment Explodes

by nameless_wanderer



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_wanderer/pseuds/nameless_wanderer
Summary: Simon and Leah just got in a car crash. Bram and Leah are trying to keep it together, but it's tough. At least their friends are there to help them





	The Moment Explodes

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from If/Then

Bram pleaded with the nurse once more.

“Please, just let me know what’s going on with him.”

“As I told you before, I can only tell family, and you’re—”

“His boyfriend, and his family is coming as fast as they can but they aren’t here yet and we need to know—”

“I’ve told you everything I can. Ask his family when they get here.” She walked off, leaving an anxious Bram at the counter. He knew it wasn’t her fault, that she was just doing her job, but the fact that she couldn’t tell him anything only exacerbated his fear. He tried taking a few deep breaths and walked back to where Garrett was sitting.

“Nothing still?” Garrett asked, trying to hide the concern in his voice.

“Still with the whole only family thing.”

“Where are they anyhow?” Garrett asked, trying to hide his anxiety.

“An hour away when I called them so… God, I don’t even know at this point. How long have we been waiting?” He sat down next to Garrett, anxiously bouncing his leg. “Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god—”

“Hey,” Garrett interrupted. “We both need to take a deep breath here, or else one of us is gonna give the other a panic attack.” He put his hand on Bram’s shoulder, motioning to breathe deeply with him. After three deep breaths, Bram could feel his heart stop beating so quickly. “That’s a little better, right?”

“Where is she?” Abby’s panicked voice came from across the room.

“Well, that was nice while it lasted,” Garrett said, his leg beginning to bounce like Bram’s. Abby quickly ran over to Bram and Garrett, Nick closely behind her. Abby hugged Bram as she got there.

“No word on them yet, can’t tell us ‘cause we’re not family,” Bram responded, aggravated.

“We got here as soon as we could. What happened? Did you see?” Nick asked.

“From what I saw it looked like somebody T-boned Simon’s car,” Garrett said, remembering the wreck. He shivered. “It was awful. Honestly, I’m trying to keep calm, but I’m really scared.”

“Why,” Abby said, uncharacteristically harsh, “Because you had a crush on Leah?”

“That’s not what I—”

“I’m her girlfriend—”

“And I’m their best friend,” Nick interrupted, “both of them. And I know you’re scared, but you don’t get to monopolize the worry here. Simon and Leah wouldn’t—well, maybe Leah would be fine with that, but Simon wouldn’t. We’re all in the same boat here.”

Abby closed her eyes, took a few deep breaths, and nodded her head. “You’re right, I’m just… I’m sorry Garrett, I don’t know…”

“It’s really fine, I mean, I— Well, I don’t get it, but I’m scared. For Leah _and_ Simon. They’re my friends, too. I don’t want anything to happen to them.”

“Do their parents know?” Nick asked, trying to stay focused.

“Simon’s parents are on their way with Nora but they were an hour away when I called. They should’ve called Leah’s family when she got here but I don’t know how to get in touch with her folks,” Bram said.

“I’ll call her mom,” Nick said, quickly tapping on his phone. He stood up and walked away to take the call.

“I’m gonna… I’m gonna go get a snack, or water, or-or something,” Garrett said as he stood, clearly trying to distract himself. Abby and Bram sat for a while in silence.

“Bram… what do we do?”

Bram sighed. “I’m not sure. We hope and pray that they’re gonna be okay. We try to remind ourselves that Simon and Leah are a lot stronger than we often think they are. We thank god they were in the slower speed limits of suburbia and not on the highway, and we try and think about the fact that whoever hit them probably wasn’t going top speed, and we marvel at the safety features in Simon’s car… and… and…” Bram was running out of things to think about.

“And we curse the fact that they were at that intersection at the wrong time, and we try not to hate the person who rammed them and forgive them, and we try not to think that we should’ve been there with them because they wouldn’t have wanted that,” Abby said. “I… they’re going to be okay. They have to be okay, it doesn’t make sense for them to not be okay.”

Bram thought back on all the time he had spent with Simon. The countless lunches, the emailing, their first actual official date. The laughing, the fun, the frustration, the arguments. It all came back to him. And he refused to believe anything could happen to this amazing boy.

“Is it naive of me to hope you’re right?” Bram asked, unconvinced.

“I would call it optimistic,” Abby said, a little more certain. He smiled at her. “We’re gonna get through this. We’re gonna… find out any minute that they’re alright.” She says firmly.

Bram scoffed. “Not without a family member we’re not. Nobody has told me anything at all. I mean, I get it. But that doesn’t make it any less frustrating.” He sighed. “I mean… at least I’m not alone in this, I guess.”

“Hey, is everything alright with Simon and Leah?” The voice interrupted their musings. Surprised, the two looked up.

“Cal?” Abby asked. Cal gave a quick wave. “Taylor? What are you guys doing here?”

“Mrs. Albright cancelled rehearsal right after you left. We wanted to make sure Simon and Leah were okay,” Cal said sympathetically.

“Nick was nice enough to tell us where you were,” Taylor added. “Martin wanted to come but we figured that might not be the best idea.”

“Yeah, you were probably right about that,” Bram said, clenching his fists just thinking of Martin. Simon had forgiven Martin long ago—well, maybe forgiven wasn’t the right word. He’d moved past it. Bram hadn’t.

And Abby definitely hadn’t.

“You didn’t tell him where we were did you?” Abby asked, concerned.

“Of course not,” Taylor said.

“Are they okay?” Cal repeated.

“They won’t tell us,” Abby said.

“Where are their parents?” He asked.

“On their way,” Nick said.

“Well what about—” “Christ, Cal, take a breather,” Garrett said as he and Nick came back, chip bag in hand.

“I’m glad you guys got here,” Nick told the other two. “Simon’s family is really close and Leah’s mom is stuck in traffic, but hurrying.”

“You’d think at some point they’d let his friends know what’s going on,” Garrett said, annoyed.

“Look, I know Simon and Leah. They’re tougher than they look. They’re gonna come out of this stronger than before,” Taylor said in an oddly heartwarming statement.

“Thanks Taylor,” Bram said.

“That’s actually… really helpful,” Abby added, surprised.

“You guys don’t have to stay long,” Nick said to Cal and Taylor. “I know you’re probably busy and Simon and Leah will appreciate—”

“We’re staying until we see they’re okay with our own two eyes,” Cal said, determined.

“Yeah, you can’t get rid of us that easy,” Taylor added.

“We’re gonna get through this. All of us. And we’ll get through it together,” Bram said. “Thank you for being here.”

After a few more minutes of waiting and distracting themselves, Simon’s family came in, shortly followed by Leah’s mom. Nora quickly walked over to the other teens while the adults went to the front desk.

“I’m so sorry,” Nora quickly said. “We should’ve been here, but I had that stupid baking competition out of town, and I feel so—”

“It’s not your fault, Nora,” Abby quickly said. “Simon wouldn’t want you thinking that.”

“How is he?” Nora asked.

“We don’t know yet. About him or Leah. But they should tell family,” Bram said, looking at the parents. “And it looks like the doctors are telling them right now.” The group observed the adults talking with the doctor, as if holding their breath. When Simon’s father turned to look at them and began walking over, they tensed up.

“The doctor said a bunch of medical mumbo-jumbo that basically means that they’re a bit banged up, but they’re gonna be fine.” The entire group felt themselves relax at the news.

“When can we see him?” Bram asked.

“They didn’t tell us that. They’re still bandaging wounds, but from what I heard they’re very optimistic about the results so far. Just wait out here a bit and we’ll see what we can find.” The group nodded as he walked back to the other parents. They would just have to be patient,

but it sure wasn’t easy. They waited for what felt like an eternity before they heard anything more definitive about their status. It was another eternity before they could see visitors, and even then only parents. The sun had begun to sink in the sky by the time the family had emerged and the kids finally heard the sentence they’d been longing to hear.

“You guys can go in and see them,” Simon’s mom said, looking very relieved. The six teens quickly got up and just barely restrained themselves from sprinting to the room. They filed in to the slightly confused glances of Simon and Leah.

“‘Sup?” Simon said, causing all of them to burst into laughter. Bram walked over and held Simon’s hand, and Abby stood by Leah.

“You’re never allowed to get in a car crash again,” Abby said to Leah.

“Don’t look at me, I wasn’t the one driving,” she groaned out.

“Hey, it’s not my fault the other driver was colorblind,” Simon said. “It had been our green forever when this jackass just comes out of nowhere and hits us.”

“Shit,” Garrett whispered.

“We’re just glad you’re okay,” Nick said.

“Yeah, so no offense but what are Taylor and Cal doing here?” Leah asked.

“Well good to know she’s lucid,” Cal said with a smirk.

“Rehearsal was cancelled. We couldn’t stop worrying so Nick told us to come,” Taylor explained.

“Well that’s nice,” Simon said, just as surprised as the others.

Leah eyed the room suspiciously “Wait, does Martin know—”

“He knows something is wrong with you but he doesn’t know what and he doesn’t know you’re here,” Cal quickly filled them in.

“Good,” Leah said, getting a quiet chuckle from the others.

“So… how are you guys?” Garrett asked.

“Sore. But okay,” Simon said grimacing a tiny bit.

“He absorbed most of the impact. I feel pretty okay,” Leah admitted. “This will definitely make an interesting story at school when we come back.”

“Speaking of, do you guys know when you’re coming back?” Nick asked.

“Unclear. I swear, the doctors here aren’t telling us anything,” Simon said.

“Welcome to my world,” Bram said in a goofy deep tone of voice. He dropped the voice to explain, “nobody told me,” Abby shot him a look, “I mean told _us_ anything for hours. We were worried sick.”

“Wait they wouldn’t tell you anything?” Leah asked.

“Yeah, they said they could only tell family,” Abby said.

“Does anybody know where a restroom is?” Taylor whispered in the back.

“Yeah, I’ll show you,” Nick whispered back, showing Taylor out of the room. 

“Well that’s some bullshit,” Leah continued, getting a laugh from Abby.

“Tell us about it,” Abby replied.

“I’m just so happy you’re okay,” Bram continued.

Looking at the scene before them, Garrett suddenly felt out of place. It felt too intimate for him to intrude on. Luckily, at that moment, Cal tapped him on the shoulder.

“Hey, Garrett, can I talk to you about something outside?” Cal asked.

Garrett looked over to Bram. “You good buddy?” Bram nodded back, not taking his eyes off Simon in the process. “Yeah, let’s go.” They did their best to exit the room quietly. The room fell silent, filled with something between an awkward pause and a tense lacking of words.

“When I suggested a double date, this certainly wasn’t what I had in mind,” Simon said, humorous as always.

“It’s perfect,” Abby said. “We’re all here. And you’re okay.”

“I could go for WaHo next time,” Leah joked.

“Sounds like a plan,” Bram said, “so long as Simon’s not the one driving.”

“For the last time—”

“Second time,” Leah interrupted.

“—It wasn’t my fault!” Simon protested

“Yeah you’re gonna bug him about that for a while, aren’t you?” Abby asked Leah.

“Well _I_ believe you,” Bram said, leaning in to kiss Simon’s forehead. Simon blushed at this small action, something that made Bram’s smile grew wider.

“That smile. That’s the reason I’m still here. I had to see it again.” Bram covered his mouth, suddenly embarrassed.

“I mean… that and the fact that we were driving in a residential area,” Leah said unconvinced, earning her a small slap on the arm from Abby in a reprimand.

“You know you can leave at any time,” Simon argued with Leah.

“And you know I literally couldn’t if I wanted to,” Leah said back.

“We should let them get their rest,” Bram said to Abby.

“Yeah, they’re gonna be at this for a while,” Abby said, following Bram out the door.

“Hey, it’s not my fault—”

“You were driving!”

“You got in the car with me!” Abby and Bram laughed as they closed the door, the world seeming to return to its natural order.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was posted way later than it should've been, but this was a gift for the creek secrets discord winter gift exchange, and normally I'd have more to say, but for now I'll just say that I hope that my giftee likes this!


End file.
